It All Began With a Recording
by TheArtistGirl
Summary: After recording a song, Master assigns two of each of the Vocaloids to write a song of their own. Including... Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku... I don't own anything! I suck at summaries! :P Len x Miku
Chapter 1: The Assignment

"Len Kagamine! Come into the studio please."

A fourteen year old boy with blonde hair and blue eyes tilted his head up from his laptop. He had heard his master call him over the loudspeaker. He put his laptop into his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. He walked down the hall towards the studio where he, and the other Vocaloids, recorded their songs for the world to hear. His most recent work was Servant of Evil, a sequel to Daughter of Evil, which his twin sister, Rin, sang. He was best friends with Hatsune Miku, Shion Kaito, Megurine Luka, and others

When he got to the studio, he saw Miku in the booth. She had headphones on and looked like she was ready to record a song. She was a sixteen year old girl with turquoise hair in two big pigtails, and her eyes were the same colour. She was in her classic outfit, as was Len. When she noticed the blonde boy, she waved and smiled adorably at him. He blushed and did the same.

"Ah, you're here, Kagamine-kun."

He turned his head and saw his master. He bowed in respect to the older man at the table. His master smiled and leaned forward slightly. "Why did you call me here, Master?" Len asked. "Well," the older man said, standing up, "I need you and Hatsune-chan for a special project." Len looked at him, tilting his head questioningly. "What do you mean by that, Master?" the blonde boy asked. "Well, first, we need to do a recording." he answered, gesturing to the booth where Miku was. Len was about to question his master again, but he then understood that he needed to trust him and obey.

After getting into the booth with Miku, Len put headphones on and stood by her in front of the microphone. "So, what are we doing today?" he asked Miku. "We're doing Purple Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder, Len-kun." she answered cheerfully. Len's blue eyes widened for a moment then returned to their normal size. He knew this song, he sang it. Except it was with his sister, Rin. It was their song, after all. "But I already recorded with Rin." he pointed out. "Well, Master wanted a version with you and me. He's also gonna have a duet of Rugrats Theory with Kaito and Rin-chan." Miku explained. "O-Oh…" Len said, looking down slightly.

Both teens looked up at Master and the booth DJ. "Ready?" Master asked them. They looked at each other then back at them. They nodded. "Okay, here we go!" On cue, the tune started up, they both looked at their music sheets and Miku started singing.

 _migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de_

 _setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO_

Len took in a deep breath and sang:

 _fukyouwa-on!~_

Then, both of them.

 _migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de_

 _setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on_

 _warui yume ni unasareta watashi o hayaku okoshite_

 _donna koto de mo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou?_

 _doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru kirei na_

 _yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue-fumei da kara_

 _nagai matsuge mikazuki AIRAIN mabuta ni nosete hikaru RIPPU_

 _migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de_

 _setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on_

Both of them looked at each other with happy faces as they continued to sing.

 _migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de_

 _setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on_

 _ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijou ni tsumetakute_

 _sabishisa o TOIRE ni hakidashite furuete matte'ru_

 _oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijou de kaeshite_

 _shinken dakara warau to itai me ni au yo ii?_

 _akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa kizutsuku tabi fueru PIASU_

 _dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai_

 _sou deshou? wakatte'ru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koete'ru_

 _koukai wa shinu hodo shite'ru sono bun dake kaikan o yobisamasu_

 _kuruidashita watashi o tomete isshun de RAKU ni shite yo_

For the final verse, they both put all of their energy into it.

 _migikata ni murasaki chouchou KISU o shita kono heya no sumi de_

 _setsunai to iu kanjou o shiru hibiku PIANO fukyouwa-on!_

As the tune faded out, Miku and Len looked at each other and smiled.

Afterwards, both Miku and Len were sitting at the table, waiting for Master to give them their next assignment. Len glanced at Miku who glanced back. "You were, uh, great! Great job, Len-kun!" she said, twirling a lock of her teal hair around. Len blushed then shrugged. "I don't know what's so great about it," he said simply, "I sound just like I do all the time." he added. "Well, I think that you have a nice voice, no matter how many times I hear it." Miku said, smiling. Len blushed and stared at Miku. The only person who's ever said anything like that to him was his sister. "T-Thanks, Miku." he whispered, trying not to show that he was flustered.

.

"Kagamine-kun, Hatsune-chan!"

Both teens looked up their master, who smiled. "Now, what I need you two for, is a project." he explained, pacing back and forth. "A project, master?" Miku repeated, raising one eyebrow. "Yes, Hatsune-chan," he answered, "A project." Len and Miku looked at each other. "Now, this is unlike anything I, and my company, have ever tried. We have always written the songs ourselves, but for the first time, we want you, the Vocaloid's, to try writing a song." master explained. Miku's teal eyes widened slightly. "R-Really, master?" Len asked in disbelief. Master nodded. "Now, you're not the only two who I've selected to do this project. Luka and Gakupo are doing it as well. Kaito and Meiko are as well." he explained. Len and Miku looked at each other. "So, why did you choose to pair US up. Why didn't you pair me up with Rin or something?" Len asked, leaning forward slightly. "Well, I don't think you two have ever done anything much together. Music wise, at least." master replied. "Unless, there's something MORE going on between you two?" he asked in a smug tone. Both Len and Miku blushed and exclaimed. "Uh! Um, no! We're just really close friends, master." Miku stuttered, waving her hands. Len nodded all too quickly in agreement. "Yes, we're just friends." he said. Master chuckled at this. "Okay…" he said in a smooth tone.

Later…

Len packed up his stuff, getting ready to leave early. He had gotten a call from Rin, saying that she was sick. He knew she couldn't take care of herself in that condition, so, he said he'd rush home. Master okay'd that not just because he needed all of his 'children' at post, but also because he cared for them. He thought of all the Vocaloid's as his own children, being as he could never have any of his own. There may have been a LOT of Vocaloid's, but he still loved them just the same. He barely had to buy food for them, because most of them could take care of themselves. The Vocaloid's each had their own homes, and the ones with siblings lived together, while the rest got a roommate or two. Len lived with Rin, being as they are twin siblings, Miku lived with her brother Mikuo, Luka lived with Lily and her brother, Luki, Teto lived with Ritsu and her brother, Ted, Haku lived with Neru, Kaito lived with Meiko and his brother, Akaito, and so on.

Before heading out, Len was halted by Miku. "Hey, Len-kun. When and where do you wanna meet to start the project?" she asked. Len thought about it for a moment. "Well, not at my house, I don't want Rin to get you sick. Also, I can't really start until she's better, either." he pointed out. "Well, what about you? Don't you worry that you'll get sick?" Miku asked. "Well, someone has to take care of my sister. I'm her brother, so, it might as well be me." Len answered. Miku smiled at him. 'Wow… What a nice brother…' the teal-haired girl thought. Len thought for another moment before deciding. "I've got it! I have a secret clubhouse Rin and I used to go to when we were kids. Hopefully it's still there… We can go there as soon as Rin gets better." the blonde boy suggested. Miku smiled and clapped happily. "Sounds like a plan!" she exclaimed. Len smiled at her; she was really cute…

After bidding farewell, Len took a shortcut to his house so he could treat his sister ASAP. When he unlocked the door, he walked in, shutting the door behind him. "I'm home!~" he called, setting his bookbag by the door. He got no response, so, he figured Rin must've been sleeping. He smiled to himself. 'That's a good start in getting better…' he thought

* * *

New story! This is another one of those "How it Came To Be" stories that explains how my favourite couples in my favourite franchises get together.

Satoko: I hear you're planning to do one for me and Rika?

Maybe… One story at a time, Satoko.

R&R!


End file.
